The subject matter disclosed herein relates to non-destructive inspection, and more specifically to a system and method for inspection of flange connections of a hydrocarbon extraction system.
Components of the hydrocarbon extraction systems may be located in onshore, offshore, subsea, or subterranean environments. Hydrocarbon extraction systems convey various fluids between components via tubular members. The conveyed fluids may be pressurized relative to the external environment of the components or other tubular members. Some components of the hydrocarbon extraction system are coupled to one another via flange connections. The components and flange connections are subjected to various loads and environmental conditions during operation in the hydrocarbon extraction system. Some components may be utilized with another hydrocarbon extraction system if the components pass an inspection and satisfy known standards. Unfortunately, traditional inspection methods involve disassembling components and flange connections, which can be expensive and time consuming. Additionally, repeated assembly and disassembly may increase wear on components and the flange connections.